Field Assistant
Field Assistant is a series of herbalist quests available through the Biologist in Abandoned Train, Arizona. Quests Field Assistant I ; Intro : This fella here's a biologist. He's come out west to research the local vegetation. He's looking for Saguaro Cactus Blossoms. Think you can help him out? ; Outro : Just what I asked for! Keep working like that and you'll get a promotion! ; Items to collect : 5 Saguaro Blossoms (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Field Assistant II ; Intro : The researcher wants to compare the properties of blueberries to those of other berries. ; Outro : Just what I asked for! Keep working like that and you'll get a promotion! ; Items to collect : 10 Blueberries (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Field Assistant III ; Intro : The biologist wants to study Hackberries now. ; Outro : Just what I asked for! Keep working like that and you'll get a promotion! ; Items to collect : 10 Spiny Hackberries (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Field Assistant IV ; Intro : The researcher was gonna make a trek to find some Arizona Sunflowers, but this heat has beaten him into submission. You can take a little heat, can't ya? ; Outro : Just what I asked for! Keep working like that and you'll get a promotion! ; Items to collect : 15 Arizona Sunflowers (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Field Assistant V ; Intro : The researcher's got a sudden craving for apples. ; Outro : Just what I asked for! Keep working like that and you'll get a promotion! ; Items to collect : 20 Wild Apples (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Field Assistant VI ; Intro : A breeze came along and the researcher was so grateful to have a reprieve from the heat that he didn't notice the Saguaro Blossoms you collected for him dancing away in the wind... Think you could collect some more for him? ; Outro : Just what I asked for! Keep working like that and you'll get a promotion! ; Items to collect : 20 Saguaro Blossoms (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest Item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Field Assistant VII ; Intro : Our biologist friend would like more hackberries. He ate the ones you brought before. Swears it was an accident. ; Outro : Just what I asked for! Keep working like that and you'll get a promotion! ; Items to collect : 30 Spiny Hackberries (Requires 6 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Field Assistant VIII ; Intro : Our bookish friend has finished his research, but... before he goes, he'd like to be able to take some Arizona Sunflowers back east with him. ; Outro : I think I've got everything I need to start! I'll mention you in my book! ; Items to collect : 30 Arizona Sunflowers (Requires 6 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : ; Unlocks : Liquors quest series Category:Quests Category:Arizona